Haunting Past
by kuramasowner
Summary: Mustang has a new ally in his rise to the top but is there more to this girl than what she tells? And wait she has a brother named Yusuke, what is this new power she's using? and FMAYu Yu Hakusho crossover rated for all the violence a lot of violence and
1. Big sisters are pains

All bow down to the power of the great fanfiction writer! I mean hello all.

Mustang: you don't have any power you realize that of course don't you?

Yes I do, I can make you do horrible things in my stories so there!

Mustang: weren't you going to put something up here?

Oh right the disclaimer! I do now own Yu Yu Hakusho, the great and amazing Yoshihiro Togashi does and I do not own Full Metal Alchemist either the amazing Hiromu Arakawa does.

Mustang: thank god, or who knows what you would do to us.

Yeah well you people still can't sue me cause I am a broke college student and have no money anyway.

Mustang: you're telling me….

Oh shut up anyway here's the first chapter hope you guys enjoy.

Mustang: turn back now while you still can.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yusuke crossed his arms and eyed Keiko carefully, "I don't believe it."

Keiko sighed, "Yusuke she's your sister."

He scowled, "that doesn't mean I have to go see her. I can't believe you guys have been talking behind my back."

She glared, "she's my friend too! Besides she needs your help, she's in trouble look." Keiko handed Yusuke the letter, "you have to help her, she's your sister."

Yusuke sighed, "I'll go see if Kurama and Hiei are willing to help."

Keiko smiled, "thank you."

Sasami eyed the full length mirror's reflection, "why did I agree to this?"

Mustang put a hand on her shoulder, "because you're here to help, the only way you can is to join the military."

She sighed, "I should consider myself lucky I don't have to wear your mini-skirt uniform."

Ed snorted from the side, "I somehow doubt that'll get through."

Sasami pulled her hair up into a tight bun, "especially if I have a say in that."

Mustang practically pouted, "I think it's a good idea."

She rolled her eyes, "I know why I'm helping Ed and Al, why am I helping you again?"

"Because I'm getting you this apartment and I'm your friend," Mustang smirked.

Al sighed, "here comes another argument."

Sasami smiled slightly, "don't worry we won't argue."

Ed rolled his eyes, "can we move on to more important things?"

Sasami nodded, "like Scar and the homunculi."

Mustang turned serious, "leave Scar to us Ed, you and Al have enough to worry about."

Sasami agreed, "let me handle Scar, I think martial arts works better than just fighting blindly."

Ed scowled, "I'm not fighting blindly."

She smirked, "could have fooled me."

"Shouldn't we get Hawkeye to figure out how we'll get one of the homunculi?" Al interrupted.

Sasami grabbed her gun from the stand, "I'll go get her, we have to get Barry over here anyway."

"Have fun trying," Ed teased after her. She ignored him closing the door behind her. She walked calmly down the street, barely paying attention to her surroundings. She hurried to Hawkeye's, focused entirely on how to sneak Barry out. She turned the corner and walked right into somebody.

"Whoa sorry," she said catching the girl before she fell, "I wasn't… Keiko?"

Keiko shook her head slightly, "that was like walking into a brick wall. Why are you in that?"

Sasami blinked, "hmm? Oh! I forgot to tell you, I joined the military a few years back."

"Why would you do something like that?" Yusuke snorted from the side.

"Yusuke?" Sasami turned to him, "what are you-"

He motioned towards Keiko, "she made me come."

Keiko sighed, "your last letter made it seem like you were in trouble."

Sasami cocked her head to the side, "you got that considering how much I left out?"

"Left out?" Keiko squeaked.

Sasami ignored the shocked voice, "I have to go pick up some people so follow and walk fast."

Keiko nodded, "you are going to explain everything right?"

Sasami smiled, "of course."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "can we get a move on? Kurama, Hiei and I have to get back you know."

Kurama sighed, "we are not in a hurry Yusuke."

Sasami raised an eyebrow, "demons? Ok we have a lot of catching up to do apparently but for now." She grabbed Keiko's arm and hightailed it to Hawkeye's apartment. She knocked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

The door opened a crack, "are you really-"

She pushed the door open, "you even ask Havoc and I swear I'll hurt you."

Havoc pointed at the four behind her, "they are?"

Sasami sighed, "they're friends, oh which reminds me. Keiko, don't scream."

Keiko blinked, "why would I scream?" As soon as the door closed a large suit of armor came running at Sasami. She stopped him with a foot to the head, which promptly came off. Havoc took the initiative to cover Keiko's mouth before she screamed.

"Ooh new meat," Barry said as Sasami put his head back on.

"He's empty armor," Keiko whimpered.

Havoc scratched the back of his neck, "yeah we noticed."

"Can I chop her up?" Barry pleaded.

Sasami glared, "no!"

Hawkeye stood to the side with her arms crossed, "look on the bright side, having a mass murder in love with you means we can get a lot of info out of him.'

Sasami's eye twitched, "thank you for that tidbit."

Barry looked at the other three, "can I chop them up?"

"N-" Sasami thought for a second, "wait they're demon they could probably kill you easy. Sure go ahead try."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "thanks a bunch."

"Are you kidding me? I'd off him myself but then Mustang would have a fit," Sasami grumbled, "anyway we have to get back."

Hawkeye nodded, "I'll go ahead, you follow with Barry."

Keiko bit her lip, "Sasami what is going on?"

Havoc shook his head, "trust me babe, the less you know the safer you will be."

Yusuke frowned slightly, "what does that mean?"

Sasami didn't look up, her bangs covering her eyes, "the last guy who knew too much got killed."

Keiko hesitated, "you mean Hughes-san don't you?" Sasami only grabbed Barry's arm and headed to the back door.

Kurama eyed her, "where is she going?"

Havoc blew out a puff of smoke, "with Barry along she has to go through the back and alleys so she won't be seen."

Hawkeye looked at Keiko, "you'll definitely come with me, she's more likely to get attacked then I am."

Hiei shot a look at Yusuke, "we following?"

Yusuke nodded, "yeah, she's still my sister we gotta help." They followed her through the back having to hurry to catch up. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"Back to my apartment," she explained, "we have to sneak him in."

"I'm going to your apartment?" Barry said happily.

Her eye twitched, "stop that."

Yusuke eyed the armor, "is he really…"

Sasami grumbled, "in his demented mind, yes." She eyed her surroundings carefully. Her hands were poised to grab her gun if needed.

"May I ask what we're looking out for?" Kurama asked.

She didn't even look back, "everything, see armor boy here is supposed to be dead and the ones who know he's alive want to kill him." She turned the corner and froze.

Yusuke walked into her, "hey why'd you stop?"

Sasami barely turned her head, "get to my apartment, stick to the shadows and don't be seen. You need to go down the rest of this alley and then turn left. My apartment is the second one on the right."

Yusuke hesitated, "what are you going to do?'

She pulled the gun from its holster, "military business." They watched her sneak around the corner, gun held in front of her.

Kurama pulled Yusuke back, "come on we should get moving." Yusuke nodded and followed his friend. The way she acted about her situation made him feel nervous like maybe she really was in danger.

"I don't know what you're worried about," Hiei snorted, "she looks like she can handle herself."

"She can," Barry swooned, "isn't she great? Good enough to chop up."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure I want to know." The three escorted the armor back to the apartment, Yusuke growing more and more worried.

"She's not back yet?" Yusuke asked as soon as they got in.

Ed looked up, "who are you?"

"Hey short-stuff," Barry said happily, "this is Sasami's brother."

Ed spazzed, "who are you calling so short you can only see with a magnifying glass?"

Al held back Ed, "I didn't know Sasami had a brother."

"It was news to me too," Hawkeye said stepping in with Keiko, "I'm sure she'll explain when she gets back."

Al looked over, "where is she?" Hawkeye hesitated and looked at Mustang.

Mustang's eyes narrowed, "which one?"

Hawkeye sighed, "Lust and Gluttony from what I saw."

Mustang stood up, "we have to help, Ed you stay."

"Whoa wait a minute," Yusuke shouted, "what is going on?"

Ed glared at the door, "your sister is in big trouble is what's going on, and if she doesn't get back soon…" As Ed's voice trailed off the door swung open then shut again as Sasami stepped through.

"Tell me again why the hell I joined the military," she winced holding her bleeding shoulder. Trickles of blood went down her arm and dripped from her fingers to the floor.

"What happened?" Ed said hurrying over to her.

"Lust is what happened," Sasami hissed, "and this was after I supposedly dodged."

Keiko gasped, "you're bleeding so badly."

Sasami smirked, "could be worse, I could have lost an arm like Ed here."

Ed scowled, "don't bring me into this."

Mustang eyed Sasami's wound, "I think I can help with that."

Sasami hurried to hide behind Hawkeye, "oh hell no! Your idea of healing a wound requires skin to burn!"

Mustang blinked, "and? It works doesn't it?"

Hawkeye glared, "Colonel no." Kurama calmly ignored the arguments and walked over to Sasami. He gently moved her shirt to see her wound.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stiffening.

He gave her a warm smile, "hold still this will only take a second." He took something from his pocket and put some kind of ointment on her shoulder, "that should do it."

She blinked, "well um thank you."

Ed looked at her shoulder, "that's… is that alchemy?"

Sasami rolled her eyes, "no Ed it's not alchemy."

Yusuke eyed his sister, "isn't this what you ran away from?"

Sasami sighed, "I know I did, it looks like I didn't run far enough."

Ed looked at her, "what's that mean?"

She shook her head, "don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you." Ed didn't say anymore but eyed her carefully nonetheless.

"So how are we going to explain Sasami being out of commission for 2 weeks while she watches Barry?" Hawkeye asked returning to business, "she's one of our best officers."

Mustang tapped his finger on the table, "I've been thinking about that."

"You can think?" Sasami sneered.

"Yes Second Lieutenant Shinda I can," Mustang glared. Sasami only blinked back at him in shock. "Your behavior during the capture of a suspect in the death of Lt. Colonel Hughes was far too brutal. As your superior I will have to suspend you from your duties for the next 2 weeks," his glare softened at the end and he winked, "how's that?"

Sasami smirked, "well that sounds about right. I was going to get written up for that anyway."

"Who said anything about it being written up?" Mustang asked dismissing it with a flick of his wrist.

Yusuke groaned, "isn't that considered corruption?"

Hawkeye sighed, "yes but unfortunately a little corruption is necessary at this point."

Kurama frowned slightly, "that doesn't sound at all good."

Sasami shook her head, "its not, look I'll explain it all eventually, especially since I owe Yusuke an explanation." Yusuke chose not to comment on that, he had crossed the line to worried a long time ago.

Al hesitated, "I don't think you should tell them too much."

Sasami smiled slightly, "don't worry Al they can handle themselves."

"Besides we have other things to take care of," Ed broke in, "like who's going to handle Scar now that Sasami's out of the equation."

Sasami scowled, "I'm not out yet, Mustang can 'write me up' for my conduct later. For tomorrow, Yusuke can stay with Barry while I deal with Scar."

"He's not trying to kill you though," Al pointed out, "he's after State Alchemists."

"And anyone who stands in his way," Sasami added, "all I need is bait."

"I'll do it," Ed quickly volunteered.

"Oh no, you won't," Sasami snapped.

"You're used to watching after me," Ed smirked, "don't forget your first 2 years in the military was playing bodyguard to me."

"He has a point," Mustang agreed.

"That's because I volunteered for the job," she reminded them, "but I was actually realizing that my other option was Armstrong so…"

"Good I know how to get Scar's attention," Ed grinned.

Sasami sighed, "that's what scares me." They finished going over the details of how to draw Scar out. Sasami begrudgingly agreeing to let at least Yusuke and Kurama join, as long as they stayed out of the way.

Yusuke watched them all leave before Sasami closed the door, "this is what you ran away for?"

She looked at him, "please don't start."

"You made a big deal about not being able to handle the responsibility your family gave you and you ran to this?" he continued.

"This wasn't what I was aiming for," she said angrily.

"When's the last time you used your powers?" he asked.

"Not since I left," she said quietly, "but don't you dare give me the third degree. You wanted to run away from your mother too."

"At least I never did," he shot back.

She sighed, "Yusuke I'm sorry for that day, I'm sorry for what I said but I'm not sorry for leaving."

"Come on Sasami, life couldn't have been that hard for you," he sneered, "at least your mother was sober."

"Fat lot of good that did me," she shot back.

He hesitated, "did you have to completely cut me out?"

Her eyes softened, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but I thought you hated me."

He gave a small laugh, "can't get rid of me that easily." His face turned serious again, "you're in really big trouble aren't you?"

She nodded, "you have no idea how much."

He grinned, "don't worry sis I'm here to help."

She smiled, "let's hope that's enough." Yusuke laughed and started to tell her everything that happened after she left. Sasami only smiled and listened to the stories of her tough sounding brother. She fell asleep on the couch, listening to how he turned demon and became one of the three rulers of Makai.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed.

Mustang: where are you going with this anyway?

You'll just have to see, oh and I really need a beta reader for this story so if you're interested drop me a line k?

Mustang: why am I reading this with you?

Because you have no choice, you are my muse for this story mwahahaha.

Mustang: your lack of intelligence worries me.

Oh you be quiet and to everyone else I'd love it if you reviewed thanks a bunch.


	2. One hit too many

I HAVE RETURNED!

Mustang: all those wise run for your lives

You are SO mean, anyway here's the next chapter and thank you so much to HanyouRyu for being my beta reader.

Mustang: she was practically crying with happiness… it was pathetic

Don't make me have to hurt you.

Mustang: you wouldn't dare

I wouldn't try me if I were you

Mustang: …just post your damn story

All right I will! Read enjoy and review or else Mustang gets it

Mustang: O.o wait what?

:innocently: nothing

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sasami was awoken by a gently nudge the next morning. She yawned and looked up at Yusuke. He was holding up her clean uniform, "I thought you might need this."

She sat up and grabbed it, "thanks, we're going to leave in a minute so get ready all right?" She hurried to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She stepped out a little while later with her hair up and her uniform tidy.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "I still can't believe you joined the military."

She gave a half-hearted smile, "neither can I, and I'm the one that did it."

"So to be clear, are you killing this Scar guy?" Kurama asked.

She shook her head, "no, capturing. There's a couple of things we want to ask him, besides the guy's been through enough." Sasami took a deep breath and headed out with Kurama and Yusuke behind her.

"2nd Lt. Shinda may I have a word," a voice boomed out.

Sasami turned and saluted, "yes Major Armstrong?"

"I heard Colonel Mustang gave you a new assignment yesterday," he said seriously, "good luck and… be very careful."

She nodded, "I will Major, don't worry about me."

This didn't seem to reassure him much, "Edward is already at the square you might want to hurry." She gave him a quick thanks and jogged towards the already growing crowd.

"What is he doing?" Yusuke asked behind her.

"Showing off," she said eyeing the crowd, "this should draw out Scar." She ignored the boasts of the Fullmetal Alchemist who was beginning to sound a lot like an infomercial to her. She walked around the crowd carefully, pleasantly surprised when Kurama and Yusuke did the same. She was thankful she had taken the time to give them a description of what he looked like. She noticed most of the crowd watching Ed, even Al was helping him ham it up. She edged her way to one of the alleys, somehow knowing she would find Scar there. She turned the corner, one hand tightening around her gun.

Scar turned to her, "I already told you, I will only kill you if you stand in my way."

Sasami slowly pulled the gun from its holster, "what can I say, I'm stubborn as hell."

"Then let the wrath of God judge you!" he lunged at her, his hand reaching for her head. She dodged, letting out a shot as she stumbled back. His hand hit the wall which exploded into rubble over her head. She put her hands to the ground for support and kicked him in the stomach with both feet. He stumbled back slightly giving her the opportunity to flip up into a fighting stance.

Yusuke stood next to her, "did he just say 'wrath of God'? You really haven't told anyone here who you really are have you?"

She winced slightly in annoyance, "right now is not the time to bring up family issues."

Scar didn't wait for an explanation, he put his hand to the ground and made spikes shoot towards them. They both dodged just in time, each rolling to opposite sides. Sasami quickly got up and lunged at Scar. Her fist barely skimmed his cheek, making a small cut across his skin. His hand came up to her side and she barely dodged in time. She flipped back and winced at the new cut on her side.

"I don't want to be forced to kill you," Scar said honestly.

"Well then don't kill me," she quickly said, bringing her fist back for a punch. She came at him, not realizing a spike coming up off the ground. Yusuke quickly knocked her out of the way.

"Doesn't it occur to you to be careful?" he hissed at her.

"Me trying and me succeeding are different things," she said ignoring the growing pain of her side. She stood up and glared at Scar.

"Why are you so willing to protect them? You know what they did," Scar said coldly.

Sasami sighed, "yes your right, I do know but Ed isn't one of the ones who did it and they didn't all want to. You can't punish the State Alchemists of today for what the State Alchemists of the past did. Revenge only causes more violence than is necessary."

His hand tightened into a fist, "you have no idea what my people have gone through."

"You're right I don't," she said, taking him by surprise, "but that doesn't mean I don't understand about revenge. If you give yourself up I'm sure I can convince them to go easy on you."

"I hate to break it to you but that won't be happening," he said putting his hand to the ground.

"No wait!" she shouted but was too late as he did the same thing to the ground as he had done to the wall. She watched him disappear through the rubble, coughing at the dirt he kicked up.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke shouted.

"That was alchemy," Sasami said softly. She took a step forward then fell to her knees holding her side, "dammit I think he got me a little."

He kneeled next to her, "what does that mean?"

She gave a weak smile, "internal bleeding is my guess." He cursed and helped her up, putting her arm over his shoulder and supporting her as they walked back to the others. Kurama was the first to see them; he hurried over to see what was wrong.

"She's bleeding internally," Yusuke said before he even asked.

Kurama frowned slightly, "we should get her to a hospital."

"No," Sasami said quickly, forcing herself to stand up straight, "I don't want Ed and Al to know I'm hurt."

A look of understanding passed over Kurama's face, "you've been using your miko energy to heal yourself."

She hesitated, "only when I've had to."

Ed stormed over, "what the hell happened?"

She rolled her eyes, "what always happens."

He looked her over, "you all right?"

She waved his worry off, "of course I'm all right but I do have to get back to Central and tell Colonel Mustang."

He sighed, "all right if you say so. I have to take care of some things."

Al had stood silent but finally spoke up, "are you sure there's nothing you want us to do?"

She gave a small smile and motioned towards Yusuke and Kurama, "actually could you take them back to my apartment?"

Ed half-grumbled, "yeah sure I guess."

Sasami smiled wider, "thanks a bunch." She quickly headed back before they could ask anymore and before Kurama figured out she had lied. She wasn't using her miko energy and she was in serious pain. She stumbled up the steps, her eyes going in and out of focus. She put one hand on the wall and balanced herself. She took a shaky breath and walked inside. She made her way through the military building, saluting her superiors along the way. She stepped into Mustang's office and stood at the door for a second.

Havoc was the first to say something, "Scar got away huh?"

Fury just shrugged, "better luck next time then." Mustang looked at her carefully for a moment before getting up and walking over to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked in genuine concern.

"I-," she barely whispered.

"2nd Lt. Shinda?" he started to reach for her. She opened her mouth to speak before passing out and falling into his arms. He caught her just barely in time. Havoc and Fury quickly shot up, "Sasami!"

"Dammit," Mustang cursed scooping her up, "we need to get to a hospital NOW!" Havoc quickly grabbed the keys to the car going ahead of Mustang. Mustang got in the backseat with Sasami, giving her a quick check over. All he could find was a small cut on her side.

"What's wrong with her?" Havoc asked from the front seat.

"I don't know," Mustang frowned, "but it must be serious." His frown deepened at the pale look on her face. He checked her pulse to make sure it wasn't growing weak. She let out a soft moan of pain that only worried him more. As the car slowed in front of the hospital Mustang didn't even wait for the car to stop completely before opening the door and practically tumbling out with Sasami.

Havoc quickly followed, "wait sir!" Mustang didn't wait, instead kicked open the hospital doors.

"This officer needs medical attention, now!" he bellowed.

A nurse scowled, "Colonel please wait."

"No!" he shouted, "there is something very wrong with her."

The nurse hesitated then sighed, "follow me." She led him to a room to lay Sasami on a bed then shooed him out. Mustang only cursed and paced in front of the room. His worry didn't lessen any as a doctor hurried inside. He sent Havoc to inform the others as he paced in front of the young officers room. He tried to get information but only managed to annoy the hospital staff, until they finally kicked him out.

Sasami lay in bed, her fingers tightening around the blankets as pain shot through her body. This time, however, wasn't from her wounds but from her spirit energy running through her for the first time in years. The miko energy she had suppressed for years flowed and healed her serious wounds. Trickles of sweat rolled down her forehead as her body got re-accustomed to her miko powers. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and her body relaxed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, "the hospital?"

The doctor at her side looked up, "oh good you're awake."

She sat up and gently shook her head, "yeah I'm awake."

He nodded, "good, now we kept you here because Colonel Mustang insisted but from what we found you're fine probably just exhausted from too much work. Tell the Colonel that next time to leave you to rest and that a hospital is not a hotel."

She half-nodded, "of course." She put on her military jacket and headed outside, calming the newly reawakened miko powers within her.

"2nd Lt. Shinda what are you doing out of the hospital!" Mustang's voice broke through her thoughts.

She jumped, "Colonel? They let me out and the doctor asked me to tell you that a hospital is not a hotel."

He practically growled his next words, "you were seriously hurt, and I know you were. Why did they release you so soon?"

She sighed, "I assure you I'm all right."

He frowned, "you passed out and that is something you almost never do, actually this is the first time I've seen you pass out. Don't lie and tell me you're all right."

"I swear I'm not lying," she said calmly, "but there is more going on than what you think."

He eyed her, "Sasami you know what I promised you when you joined the military."

"I know Mustang," she whispered, "and I appreciate it but you don't always have to take care of me. As much as you may act like it, you are not my father."

His face turned from one of anger and worry to one of shock and hurt, "I never said I was, I just said I would look out for you. You seem to forget you're the youngest military officer, next to Ed." She could hear the pain in his voice and felt like crying. Mustang was the closest she had to a father, her real father having left her and Yusuke when they were little.

She blinked back tears, "I know that but I can take care of myself."

"Like you did just now with Scar?" he asked coldly.

She whirled around scowling, "that was-." Her words were cut off as strong arms hugged her tightly.

"I know I may not be your father," he said hugging her tightly, "but I also know you didn't have one growing up… you really should tell your brother to keep quiet." She blinked slightly before hugging back.

"I thought you were supposed to be the one-track mind Colonel," she joked letting go of him.

He grinned, "yeah well that's not the point right now, are you sure you're all right?"

She hesitantly nodded, "physically I'm all right its just well, and it's a bit hard to explain…"

He took her arm, "well let's get back to the office and you can explain there."

She looked up at Mustang and sighed, "I think maybe it's about time I tell you guys why I really came to Central." He looked down at Sasami in mild surprise but didn't say anymore. They walked back to the office in silence, both in their own worlds. She followed him inside, trying to figure out how to tell him, how to tell him and all the others she had lied all these years.

"2nd Lt?" Hawkeye's voice asked, "Sasami, the Colonel said you wanted to say something."

She blinked and looked up, "hmm oh right." She looked around then took a deep breath before looking down; she couldn't bear to look at them. "First I want to apologize for lying to all of you all these years," she began slowly.

"Well our forgiveness depends on what you've been lying about," Havoc joked.

She gulped, "see I didn't come to Central because I had nowhere to go… I came because I ran away from home."

"Why would you do something like that?" Hawkeye asked gently.

Sasami didn't look up, "because I didn't like who I was becoming, who my family was asking me to be."

"And who was that?" Fury asked.

She shook her head, "I can't tell you."

Havoc scowled, "and why not?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me," she said softly.

Havoc rolled his eyes, "we're not gonna hate you, now tell us."

"No!" the side of her fist connected with the wall, causing crack to appear in the cement, "I won't." Everyone sat in shocked silence, her strength was putting Armstrong to shame at the moment. "I just can't ok," she said calmly, "I'm sorry for shouting."

"It's all right," Mustang reassured her, "but I think its time we got back to work." They all agreed and got back to work, unsure of how to console the young 2nd lieutenant. Sasami bit her lip and concentrated on her work, trying hard not to look at the others to see their reaction to her little outburst. She quickly finished the rest of her work, getting up and heading home before anyone could talk to her. She just couldn't be there at the moment. She slowly walked home, realizing that she had some things to face after years of avoiding it. She turned the corner and froze in shock at the sight she met there.

"M-maki," she stammered.

The demon smiled cruelly, "it took me a very long time to find you. Please find me to thank your brother."

She took a step back, her eyes wide, "no… you can't be here."

His blue eyes glowed, "oh but I am, I'm here to remind you who you really are, the infamous youkai miko!"

"You know I hate that name," she growled, "its not like I'm even demon for that name to fit!"

He laughed cruelly, "you know what it means. Now I hope you're as tough as you were before because I'd hate to kill a weak version of you." Her eyes widened even more in alarm as an energy sword appeared in his hand. She couldn't fight him now; she didn't have the weapons or strength for it. Sasami turned and ran full speed, pumping her feet as fast as she could. Maki smirked, "that's right miko, run."

She ran back to Central building before she realized what she was doing and ran right into Mustang. They both fell to the ground hard. She pushed herself up, "oh crap sorry."

"What's with the running?" he asked.

She hesitated, "well see…" She didn't have time to explain before having to force him to duck his head, "down!" Daggers passed just barely over their heads as they ducked down.

Maki's evil laugh reached her ears, "still trying to protect others first miko."

Sasami grit her teeth, "why? Why won't you leave me alone?"

Maki walked calmly over to her, grabbing her by the front of the uniform and yanking her up, "because of who you are."

Mustang instantly brought his gun up to point at Maki, "let her go now."

The cold-hearted demon only brought her closer so their faces were only inches apart, "tell him to leave miko or I will kill him slowly and painfully."

Worry and fear flashed through her eyes, "Mustang please run away."

He frowned, "I'm not leaving you with this psycho."

"Don't worry I'll be fine," she said, eyes never leaving Maki's.

Maki smirked, "as long as you return to your former self, I'm sure you'll live."

"No," she said coldly, "I won't."

"Come on miko," he taunted, "your fighting style was an art. The amount of pain you caused your opponents was an art-form."

"I will not go back to that," she growled, "I refuse."

He tilted his head forward until his lips were next to her ear, "face it miko you are a true killer, a heartless murderer of demons."

"NO!" she shouted, her miko energy throwing him back, "I'm not that! I don't want to be that." Maki only smirked as he skidded back. Mustang stared in shock at the young officer, where had all that power come from? Her miko energy flared again, visible to even Mustang, sending the demon flying back. Sasami didn't wait to find out where he went before grabbing Mustang's hand and running. They both ran into an alley, catching their breaths.

He looked at her, "who was that?"

She let her head fall back, making it hit the wall she was leaning against, "a demon, a real one. His name is Maki and he's an evil asshole."

He looked towards the street, "what does he want?"

There was a moment of silence, "to kill me, he's been trying to ever since I was a little kid."

He frowned, "how little?"

She scowled, "does it matter?"

His glare focused on her, "to me it does."

She slid down to the ground, "I don't know ok? He's been after me ever since I can remember. He's only after me because I'm a miko."

His eyes softened slightly, "and that would be?"

"A priestess," she said softly, "one who fights demons and in past generations would protect their villages."

"Anything else?" he prodded gently. She shook her head. He sat next to her, "care to explain why he was saying all those things about you?"

Her shoulders instantly tensed, "I can't."

He sighed, "all right come on lets get you back home." He helped her up, leading her back to her apartment. He remembered what Hughes had once said about Mustang treating Sasami like a daughter, and being very protective of her.

"You're pretty narrow-minded when it comes to the Elric brothers," he had said, "but when it comes to Sasami you're worse than me." Mustang had to admit Hughes was right, even if he didn't flaunt Sasami around like Hughes did Elysia, he was still pretty bad. He looked over at the girl next to him and remembered the first time he met her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hee hee there was the next chappie

Mustang:pokes her: you're picking on my surrogate daughter

Mwahahaha yes I am! Because I am evil!

Mustang: well I knew that

Should I be offended by that?

Mustang: its up to you

Isn't there something you're supposed to say?

Mustang: no

:eye twitches: yes there is

Mustang: oh fine please review her story… so she'll tell me what she's planning

Heh heh heh you heard the sexy Colonel.

Mustang: oh hey here's the story!

O.O drop it military boy:runs after him:


End file.
